splashandbubblesfandomcom-20200213-history
Pokémon Fighters’ On-Screen Appearances
List Non-item Poké Balls appearing during the on-screen appearances of the majority of playable Pokémon. However, Legendary Pokémon, Mythical Pokémon, Ultra Beasts, Unown, and Lucario do not emerge from a Poké Ball during their on-screen appearances. * Pikachu: Emerges from a Poké Ball and emits sparks from its cheeks. * Pichu: Emerges from a Poké Ball and punches both fists in the air with joy before landing. * Raichu: Emerges from a Poké Ball and emits sparks from its cheeks. * Red: Throws out his first Pokémon, yelling “Go Squirtle!”, ”Go Ivysaur!”, or “Go Typhlosion!” * Green: Throws out her first Pokémon, yelling “Go Piplup!”, “Go Bayleef!“, or “Go Blaziken!” * Blue: Throws out his first Pokémon, yelling “Go Blastoise!”, “Go Electivire!”, or ”Go Arcanine!” * May: Throws out her first Pokémon, yelling “Go Mudkip!”, “Go Venusaur!”, or “Go Beautifly!” * Jigglypuff: Emerges from a Poké Ball, then does a short, bouncy dance. * Meowth: Emerges from a Poké Ball in a shower of coins. * Charizard: Emerges from a Poké Ball, then stomps. * Greninja: Emerges from a Poké Ball and does a ninja pose. * Sceptile: Emerges from a Poké Ball with leaves coming out. * Oshawott: Emerges from a Poké Ball and swings its shell. * Mewtwo: Teleports onto the stage using dark magic. * Mew: Floats down in a Psychic bubble. * Deoxys: A virus comes hurtling toward Earth and reveals Deoxys. * Lucario: Teleports on stage, floats for a second, gathers aura in its hands, then lands. * Darkrai: Comes out of a black portal. * Zoroark: Emerges from a Poké Ball before slashing once. * Keldeo: Gallops onto the battlefield. * Meloetta: Reveals itself from its invisibility and gets into a fighting pose. * Genesect: Unfolds itself. * Pangoro: Emerges from a Poké Ball and pounds its fists together. * Plusle & Minun: Emerge from Poké Balls and raise their electric Pom-Poms in the air. * Gardevoir: Emerges from a Poké Ball and spreads its arms out. * Gallade: Emerges from a Poké Ball and whips out its blades. * Riolu: Emerges from a Poké Ball and shoots an Aura Sphere. * Eevee: Emerges from a Poké Ball and fluffs up its fur. * Snorlax: Emerges from a Poké Ball and yawns. * Hydreigon: Emerges from a Poké Ball and flaps its wings. * Machamp: Emerges from a Poké Ball and flexes its arms. * Tyrogue: Emerges from a Poké Ball and does a football pose. * Victini: Floats down and does a victory sign. * Hitmonlee: Emerges from a Poké Ball and does a Double Kick. * Magikarp: Emerges from a Poké Ball and splashes around. * Gourgeist: Emerges from a Poké Ball and flashes its holes. * Psyduck: Emerges from a Poké Ball and waddles around. * Entei: Shoots down in a volcanic eruption. * Raikou: Zips down in a bolt of lightning. * Suicune: Rides on a giant wave. * Unown: Comes down from a portal. * Dragonite: Emerges from a Poké Ball and stomps twice. * Munchlax: Emerges from a Poké Ball and burps loudly. * Abomasnow: Emerges from a Poké Ball and cuts down a tree. * Snivy: Emerges from a Poké Ball and slithers forward. * Mamoswine: Emerges from a Poké Ball and paws the ground. * Hippowdon: Category:Fighters Category:Characters Category:Pokémon Category:On-Screen Appearances Category:Female characters Category:Males Category:Male characters Category:Females